Akane y Kurota
by ACyborg18
Summary: Historia de Akane y Kurota (androide 17 y androide 18) cuando eran niños comunes y corrientes hasta que llegaron a ser androides creados por Maki Gero
1. ¿Mamá?

Era un lindo día en los campos, para algunos, claro

Akane: Kurota... ¿mami se va a va a morir?

Kurota: no claro que no, mami esta bien.

La mamá de Kurota y Akane esta muy enferma, no le quedaba casi nada de vida, todo era muy triste en ese ambiente.

Padre: no preguntes idioteces, y vayan a la niños obedecieron

Akane: ¿es verdad lo que dices? ¿mi mamá esta bien?

Kurota: si, por supuesto

Akane:...¿quien es ese señor?

Kurota: ¿que señor?

Akane: ese, que esta alla -señala a Gero-

Kurota: -disimulando que habla- no lo señales...

Akane: ¿porque no?

Kurota: solo vamonos -fueron corriendo- mientras Gero se quedo mirando

Comenzaba a ser molesto, Gero no perdia de vista a los dos hermanos, ellos tenian mucho miedo.

Una tarde al volver de la escuela, su padre dio una tragica noticia...

Padre: -con un monton de lagrimas en la cara- niños...

Akane: ¿que pasa?

Kurota no dijo nada, el ya sabia lo que podia estar ocurriendo

Padre: su mamá...su mamá a muerto

Akane quedo impactada, mientras que Kurota, antes de la noticia ya habia comenzado a llorar

Akane luego de 20 segundos, comenzo a llorar como si el mundo se estubiera cayendo y casi les rompe el timpano a su hermano y a su papá, kurota hacia lo mismo, aunque no tan fuerte

Gero escuchaba esos llantos.

Solo queda uno -pensaba-

´´Flash Back´´

Kurota, Akane, Maicy (su mamá) y zeeko (su papá) estaban almorzando afuera, Gero quien tenia pensado secuestrar a Akane y Kurota, para convertirlos en androides y procesar su venganza con Goku, miraba escondido tras un gran arbusto, que ademas, una roca cubria.

Debia solo matar a su mamá y papá, necesitaba androides, jovenes.

Gero habia arrancado un hongo venenoso, mientras Maicy comia hongos sanos, antes de eso, los junto con su comida, obviamente Gero la podia matar con un dedo, pero quizo darle una muerte no muy rapida.

Ya que ellos no se llebavan nada de bien con el, detestaban vivir ahí, se la pasaba espiando y parecia "pedofilo del bosque".

Maicy: me duele mucho el estomago -dijo tapandose la boca-

Zeeko: no lloriquees, no debe ser nada

Maicy: ok, me voy a dormir

Zeeko: ok buenas noches.

Akane y Kurota dormian en una litera un poco pequeña mientras escuchaban a su pobre mamá vomitar

Akane y su hermano salieron a ver;

Maicy:¡duele demaciado! -dijo con lagrimas-

Zeeko: mierda, estamos muy alejados de la civilización, nos tardaria años llegar hasta un hospital, vomita y haz todo lo que tengas que hacer luego vas a dormir y vemos si mañana vamos a un hospital, cuando haya luz

Maicy: o-ok

Maicy se levantaba a cada rato, su esposo llevo un recipiente de plastico para que maicy no tuviera que levantarse tanto, ninguno de los dos dormio en toda la noche.

Antes de que Kurota y Akane se fueran a clase, ellos ya se habian ido, en el hospital le dieron muchos remedios y le recetaron varias cosas, por un rato se sintio un "poco" mejor, asi que volvieron a casa. una horas despues, comenzo nuevamente

(vómitos, diarreas, dolores abdominales,fiebre) eso ocurrio 2 días, al 2 día, no habia nada mas que dos niños inocentes huerfanos y un padre viudo.


	2. Ya no queremos

Habian pasado 2 años y 7 meses desde la muerte de maicy, ambos niños y su padre iban a ir de viaje por vacaciones de invierno en unas cabañas que habian arrendado por 2 semanas

Zeeko: Hace mucho frío

Kurota: Cierto -dijo tocandose la cara-

Akane: Prendamos la chimenea -dijo feliz-

Zeeko: ¿Con que?

Kurota: Leña...(?

Zeeko: Ya lo se, pero no puedo dejarlos solos

Kurota: Si puedes

Zeeko: Si, si puedo, muy bien, voy a ir a buscar

Kurota: ¿A ese bosque de alla? -dijo señalando a la ventana-

Zeeko: Si a ese

Akane: No me quiero quedar sola

Kurota: Estas conmigo

Akane: Si, pero si viniera un señor malo tu no serias una gran ayuda...

Kurota: ¡Oye...!

Zeeko: ¡Callense! se van a quedar aqui, yo voy a ir a buscar la leña y ustedes NO, ustedes se quedan aqui, no se que van a hacer, pero no van a salir ¿ok?

Akane: Si papá...

Kurota: ¿Y si vienen a secuestrarnos?

Zeeko: ¿¡Eres una niña ¬¬!?

Kurota: N-no -dijo con firmeza-

Zeeko: Bien, me voy -sonriente-

Akane: Que te vaya bien

Zeeko iba caminando por el bosque buscando leña para cortar, entonces entre la neblina aparecio Gero

Gero: Hola

Zeeko: ¿Que haces aqui, viejo loco?

Gero: ¿No te pueden saludar?

Zeeko: Solo dime a que viniste

Gero lo agarra de la chaqueta -sabes a que vine y lo que quiero, sabes lo que soy capaz de hacer y aun asi me faltas el respeto

Zeeko: ¡Oh no! mis hijos no seran tu conejillo de indias

Gero: No hay porque preocuparse, no seran la base de experimentos, solo seran mis androides

Zeeko dio la patada mas fuerte de su vida y Gero lo solto por unos momentos, Zeeko iba corriendo lo mas rapido que podia hacia la cabaña, pero entre tantos árboles y ramas se perdio.

Volteo la cabeza para ver si Gero venia, al no verlo el alma le entro al cuerpo por la boca, pero cuando giro nuevamente se le volvio a salir

Gero: Te...dije...que...no...te...comparas...¡conmigo! *dicho esto lo mato a sangre fría con su propia hacha*

Akane: Papá se esta demorando mucho

Kurota: Si, ¿que hacemos?

Akane: Salgamos a buscarlo

Kurota: NO

Akane: ¿Eres una niña ¬¬? -dijo imitando uno de los ultimos comentarios que habia hecho su padre antes de irse-

Kurota: ¿Sabes que? vayamos

Akane: Siii, espera ire a arreglar mis cosas

Kurota mientras habia abierto la puerta, Gero aparecio frente a ella como si hubiera estado esperando hace mucho que le abrieran

Gero: Hola

Kurota: ¿Q-que quiere?

Gero: Los quiero a ustedes 2

Kurota: ¡No! -dijo inseguro-

Gero lo agarro y lo metio a un saco enorme

Akane: ¡Ya estoy lista! *Akane al no oir respuesta fue a ver* -Kurota (?) ¿donde estas?

Akane: Oiga, suelte a mi hermano

Gero: Veamos...no

Akane comenzo a golpearlo. Obviamente Gero retenia sus golpes muy facilmente, dejo de hacerlo para dejar que a Akane se le pasara el puño de largo y el agarrarla del brazo, hecho esto los llevo a su laboratorio como si no ocurriera nada

LLegaron al hermanos quedaron mirando todo el lugar

Gero: ¿Les gusta?

KyA: ...

Gero: Tranquilos, no los voy a matar..

Kurota: Ahh

Gero: ¿Y bien niños? ¿que quieren ser de grandes?

Akane: Una princesa, pero que pelee :D

Kurota: Un robot :D

Gero: Genial, Akane ¿te gustaria ser una princesa, que pelee y androide?

Akane: Androide...androide...androide... ¿que es androide? -dijo entrecerrando los ojos-

Gero: Un humano, con partes de robot

Kurota: ¿Como lo que quiero ser yo?

Gero: Exacto

Kurota: ´´Que diga que si, que diga que si, que Akane diga que si´´

Akane: Si

Kurota: ¡Yahoooo!

Gero: ¿Y tu Kurota? ¿quieres ser un androide? porque es mejor mantener tu cuerpo de humano a estar hecho de metal, mejor estar hecho de metal por dentro

Kurota: Jajaja siiii :D

Kurota: Pero... ¿como nos va a poner partes roboticas por dentro?

Akane: Cierto...nos tendria que...Abrir -dijo con panico-

Gero: ¿Que creen ustedes?

Kurota y Akane dieron unos pequeños pasos hacia atras, hasta que terminaron corriendo a todo pulmon, Gero los seguia y los iba a matar, pero luego recordo que los necesitaba

De repente, y de la nada, aparecio un niño de cabello negro y alborotado.


	3. Mi nombre es Goku

?: ¡Nube voladora! -decia mientras hacia señas al cielo-

Akane: Ese niño necesita ayuda mental... -dijo al oido de su hermano-

Entonces una nube dorada aparecio

?: Suban

Kurota: ¿Que es eso?

?: No pregunten, suban rapido

Kurota: Ok, ok

?: Ah, jaja, veo que no tienen pensamientos malos, son unos niños jaja

Akane: tu tambien, ¿nunca te has parado frente a un espejo?

?: Si si, si lo se -dijo sonriendo-

?: ¡Nube voladora, ve lo mas rapido que puedas!

poco a poco, Gero los perdio de vista, no podia ir tan rapido, y pronto Akane, kurota, y el misterioso niño, tambien lo perdieron de vista

Akane: ¡No sabes cuando te lo agradecemos!

Kurota: Eres genial, niño

Akane: ¿Y bien? ¿como te llamas?

?: Mi nombres es, Goku

Akane: Goku... pues, muchas gracias Goku

Goku: ¿Porque los sigue ese señor? -dijo preocupado-

Kurota: Pues, nos quiere convertir en androides, no sabemos porque

Goku:...

Goku: ¿Donde viven? ¿tienen mas compañia?

Akane: No, no tenemos mamá, murio hace dos años, y nuestro papá fue a cortar leña, no ha vuelto, pero creemos saber lo que paso -dijo llorando en silencio- ya habia madurado (un poco)

Goku: De verdad, lo siento mucho...

Akane: No es nada... al menos estamos a salvo, gracias a ti

Goku: ¿Quieren que los lleve a alguna parte? no pueden estar aqui, los van a encontrar

Kurota: Es cierto, pero ¿donde?

Goku: ¿Que les parece a "la ciudad"?

Akane y Kurota se miraron desconcertados

Goku: Es un lugar donde hay edificios y mucha gente, en este lugar corren el riesgo de ser encontrados, pero si los encuentran alla, hay mucha gente que los ayude

Akane: ¿Nos harias ese gran favor?

Goku: Claro

Fueron directo a la capital, donde todo lo dicho por Goku era cierto

Akane: Que grande *.*

Goku: Pues si, si lo miras de aqui mucho

Kurota: Otra vez gracias por la amabilidad

Goku: De nada, los dejo aqui chicos, cuidense ¿saben donde van a vivir?

Akane: No no, eso no importa, solo dejanos aqui Goku

Goku: Muy bien adios -se fue despidiendose con al mano-

Akane y Kurota: ¡Adios! -haciendo señas-

Cuando Goku se fue, ellos comenzaron a caminar sin rumbo por la gran ciudad, viendo como la gente comia

Akane: Que suerte tienen algunos...

Kurota: Si, que daria por comer algo

Akane: No quiero robar nada, no porque nosotros estemos con una desgracia significa que tenemos que compartirla con los demas

Kurota: Ellos no tienen la culpa de que nuestra mamá haya muerto, y nuestro papá igual, tampoco que estemos siendo seguidos por un loco, ni que no tengamos comida, agua y solo una ropa, que nos va a quedar pequeña pronto y luego no podremos usar, si vivimos asi de por vida.

Hablando, paso una mujer, ella se encargaba de llevar a los niños sin lugar donde vivir a un "hogar" (orfanato)

Skill: ¡Hola niños!


End file.
